1. Field
The following description relates to wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver, for example, through magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system may include a source device and a target device. The source device may wirelessly transmit a power, and the target device may wirelessly receive power.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator. Due to characteristics of a wireless environment, the distance between the source resonator and the target resonator may vary over time, and matching requirements to match the source resonator and the target resonator may also be changed.